runescape_super_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Drech Resources
Rexcorp The building itself was previously owned by Dylan Rex, and was completed at the end of Chapter 2. The Petrona-tower-1.jpg|Rexcorp is similar to a petrona tower 7421089758_fe5bb1e358_b.jpg|What Rexcorp looks like(see tallest building). building was used to sell massive amounts of weapons for the military, and other everday objects to the world. The world relied on Rexcorp, as Rexcorp supplied other companies as well. Rexcorp eventually showed its true colors in Chapter 5. Rexcorp has used to house killing machines such as ASHED, create dangerous labaratory experiments, and create weapons of mass destruction for their own purposes. Rexcorp was eventually taken down by the Infinity Heroes and Franz. Days after the attack of Rexcorp, Ace Drechsel and Mauro Rex took ownership of the building and the company, and will be also known as the Infinity Heroes Tower. Building Complex The building stands are around 3,189 feet tall, it previously stood 3,375 feet tall, however, top floors were destroyed during the Battle of Varrock. It has most of the exterior design that Rexcorp had, except that the top potrudes outward, and has the roof/plataform extending out in a flat oval shape. Defense Systems Ace and Mauro decided the hidden turrets should stay, so they didn't take out the turrets. Drech Resources will house guards, except they won't seem like an army, rather a few dozen in total. The guards that protect the building resemble light guards, and there is a special squad that is pretty much medium guards. Employees These were important workers who worked at the old building that transfered over to the new one. *'Jonah Rick: '''Jonah Rick is a leading expert in genetics and biology.' He is 32 years old, short brown hair, and fit. *'Ellen Brody:'Ellen Brody is a leading expert in astronomy, and other space aspects, she is 38 years old, brown long hair, green eyes, and around 5'7. Ellen Brody has worked with NASA and NORAD previously. *'Ian Rodriguez: '''Ian Rogriguez is a leading expert in robotics and engineering, he has actually helped the standard military with drones. He is 43 years old, 5'10, black short hair, and tanned skin. *'Ruby O'Neil: 'Ruby is a leading expert in computer science and software, she worked previously with apple and another private company previously. *'Julian Mcloud: 'Julian Mcloud is a chemist and mathematician, he has brown hair that is well done, glasses, and brown round eyes. He is fit. He is 27, 5'10. *'Hannah Robert: 'She has blonde hair, tanned skin, blue eyes, 29 in age, and 5'4. She is a industrial designer, and a buisness woman. The employees were later moved to work in Drech Resources. Products Factories within the building that produced ASHED, guns, Mechs, etc, will be used to make things such as cars, and other normal day to day products. Drech Resources will have a wide variety of products, and will sell to other companies. *'Cars: Variety *'Bullet Proof Vest: '''These are normal bullet proof vests, nothing special. To buy them you must be a law enforcement officer, or military personell. They do sell civilian grade bulletproof vest, but still must sign contracts, give finger prints, etc. *'Cures: Ace and many other bright scientists will be continuing Rexcorp's program in which it was helping find cures for diseases deemed uncurable. *'Food: '''It isn't genetically engineered, Drech Resources will be partners with farms throughout Gielnor, and will be providing food, in order to help stop World Hunger(and provide to supermarkets). *'Exo Skeletons: 'These exoskeletons are nothing like Ace's suits, and only posses minimal elements of Ace's suits. These exoskeletons will be used to help the disabled walk again. There is a variety, such as leg exoskeletons, arm exoskeletons, or full body exo skeletons. the Exo skeletons look like an outline, of the body, rather a complete suit. They contain a small metal pack on the back of the suit that contains a small power core. Drech Resources also does a lot of networking, and conducts innovation with next generation technology, such as VR AI, etc. Infinity Heroes Tower Many of the last top levels, belong to the Infinity Heroes. Theres things such as a dining room+kitchen, as well as individual rooms for each member. 'Hang out Area The hang outarea contains things such as bars, sofas, the best food, and the best view of Varrock. 'Virtual Reality Training Simulators' Located primarialy underground, it allows the heroes to train, and allow them to select hundreds of scenarios. 'Real Training' *'''FIghting Rooms: '''The fighting rooms are large, and contain no obsticles(they can be popped up manually, from exterior watching room). There are J.E.D units stored inside that can be fought, and hidden turrets.